Hold On
by whumpqueen
Summary: Jamie is attacked but once his attacker realizes he is a cop, Jamie goes missing. Jamie has to face horrors he never dreamed would happen to him as Danny rushes to save him. Can Danny reach him before things turn deadly? Can Jamie hold on to his life and sanity long enough to be saved? Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods. Warning: Contains mild torture scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Jamie waved goodbye to his brother as he crossed the parking lot to his car after leaving the bar. He was pulling out his car keys when a solid weight collided with him and sent him to the ground. He immediately turned, reaching for his off-duty weapon. His hands were almost immediately grabbed and thrust above his head to hold him down. He felt hands searching his pockets as he tried to escape from the man's grasp.

Just as the man's fingers closed around his wallet, Jamie managed to swing a leg around. His foot connected with his attacker's ribs, sending the man sideways. Jamie barely had time to sit up before the man was on him again, closing his fingers around Jamie's neck.

Jamie managed to land a solid punch and stand while the other man was dazed. Jamie tries to shout but his voice comes out rough and drops out after half a syllable.

The attacker shook his head, as if to clear it and charged Jamie, pinning him to the wall in the dark parking lot. Jamie can smell the alcohol on his attacker's breath as the man moves his head closer. Jamie cringes as he hears the man sneer, "You fight good for a pretty boy. Now let's see who you are." Jamie tries uselessly to get away from the man as he feels his wallet slip from his pocket. He stills when he hears the man curse, "Shit, youse a cop."

Jamie pushes against the man, trying to at least free his arm so he can take a swing. The man pushes harder and growls, "Guess that just mean you are gonna come with me, soon as I find your piece."

Jamie fights back a shiver as he feels the man's hand brush his hips and slowly move up to his chest. The man smiles when he grasps the shoulder holster hidden by his jacket. He pulls the gun out and brushes the barrel against Jamie's cheek, "You and I are gonna have some fun."

Jamie watches as the man brings the gun back and down against the side of his head. As the world goes dark Jamie's last thought is _I hope Danny got home alright._

_x.X. BB .X.x_

Danny shoves a half burnt piece of toast in his mouth as he grabs his keys. He swallows and shouts, "Hey Linda, I gotta go. You got the boys?" He hears a faint yes being yelled from upstairs as he runs out the door.

As Danny pulls in to the precinct parking he spots Jackie. "Hey Jackie!"

Jackie smiles, "Better turn yourself around, we got a case Regan."

Danny frowns, "Damn, I was hoping to get some coffee."

Jackie laughs as they climb back in the car, "Hey, it's better than paperwork."

Danny and Jackie pull up to the scene and Danny pauses to look at the squad car, "Hey that's Jamie and Renzulli's car."

Jackie glances over, "Guess we get to see the kid on this one."

Danny smiles as they duck under the tape. He spots Renzulli and walks over, "What do we got?"

Renzulli points to the body, "Young woman, no ID. She was stabbed, bled out before EMT's got here. First responders caught a runner; guy still had the knife on him."

Danny turns to his partner, "Seems open and shut to me. Let's get this wrapped up and get some coffee."

Just as Danny starts to leave he hears Renzulli, "Hey Reagan, where is Harvard any ways?"

Danny freezes and turns, "What?"

Renzulli looks at him confused, "Jamie sick or something? He didn't show up this morning and he hasn't called in sick. I was wondering if you knew where he was."

Danny frowned, "No way is he sick, we had a beer last night. He was perfectly fine."

Renzulli meets Danny's worried gaze "Let me know how he is when you find out will ya. I like the kid; he's a damn fine officer."

Danny smiled, "He's a Reagan, it's in the blood." He turns back to Jackie and the two head back to their car, "Let's drop by Jamie's place, see if anything's up." Jackie nods silently as they climb in and speed of towards Jamie's apartment.

Danny stops, practically leaping from the car before he turns it off. Jackie is right behind him as they rush up the stairs, her hand hovering near her gun. As they reach the door, Danny pulls out his keys, searching until he finds the right one. He unlocks the door and opens it slowly.

As he enters the apartment he calls out, "Jamie, it's Danny. You here kid?" when no answer comes he motions for Jackie to join him. He walks further into the apartment, noting his brother's keys aren't on the table near the door.

Jackie looks around, stopping to look in the kitchen and living room as Danny heads back to the bedroom. Danny opens the bedroom door to see the room empty and the bed made, "He's not here. I don't even think he slept in his bed." Danny turns to face his partner, the worry clear on his face, "His keys aren't here either."

Jackie is silent a moment, "It seems like he never came home last night. How about we check the place you guys went last night then call your dad." Danny nods as they exit the apartment. He makes sure to lock the door before following his partner back to the car and doesn't complain when she gets behind the wheel.

Danny mumble directions to the bar as he worries about his little brother. As they pull in to the parking lot, Danny's heart drops at the sight of his brother's car sitting in the exact spot it had been the night before.

Danny gets out of the car and circles his brother's familiar one. He freezes when his eyes find a dark spot on the ground nearby, next to the wall. He crouches next to it and can feel the blood drain from his face as he looks at the small pool of drying blood.

Jackie is next to him, pulling him to his feet and he can't quite make out what she is saying. His head turns toward her, "What?"

Jackie leads him to the car, "I said, sit down and call you father, he needs to know."

Danny opens the door and leans with his head against the arm rest as he pulls out his phone and presses the speed dial.

_Hello._

Danny steels himself before saying, "Dad we got a problem."

_What's wrong Danny?_

Danny takes a deep breath, "Jamie's missing."

x.X. BB .X.x

A/N- woo first chapter. Kinda left you with a double cliffie there, now that wasn't nice of me at all. Anyways hope you enjoy the fic and stay tuned for more chapters. Up next, we catch a glimpse of Jamie's predicament and we see how everyone reacts to finding out that Jamie has gone missing.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jamie woke up the first thing he noticed was that his head was pounding, he hadn't thought he had that much to drink the night before. Jamie's eyes opened slowly and adjusted to the faint light. Jamie looked around; realizing he wasn't where he should be and the event of the prior night came rushing back.

Jamie's eyes widened and he sat up and he looked around. The room looked empty, there wasn't any furniture or decorations to suggest someone lived there. Jamie shifted and felt the ground shift with him. He looked down and noticed he was on a mattress lying on the floor. Jamie scrambled off, remembering the man's wicked smile and wandering hands from the previous night.

As soon as Jamie felt the world stop spinning, he made his way to the door only to find it locked, not that he expected anything different. He looked around the room and saw a small window on the far wall. He moved quickly and caught a glimpse of feet as someone walked past outside, making Jamie realize he was in a basement apartment somewhere. Jamie pushed against the window, hoping it would open, even just enough to call out to a passerby. Jamie frowned when the window didn't budge.

Jamie turned around with a start as the door opened, admitting the man from the night before. Jamie took in the man's appearance; he was taller than Danny by a few inches with black hair that looked greasy and unkempt and he had one hell of a bruise on his jaw. Jamie bit back a smile, knowing he put that there. His clothes were rumpled but clean; as if he had slept in them after washing them.

The man seemed to be doing the same to Jamie as his eyes roamed over the smaller man. The man stepped forward slowly, Jamie would have stepped back if he wasn't already up against the wall. When the man reached Jamie, he still smelled of alcohol and Jamie imagined the man probably hadn't gone to sleep and had chosen to drink instead.

The man's hand reached up to cup Jamie's cheek, but Jamie pulled away from the hand. The action caused the man's eyes to darken and his hand moved faster, grabbing Jamie's face by the jaw. The man leaned in and hissed, "You are mine pretty boy. You do that again and you won't like the punishment. You understand me?"

Jamie nodded once and the man released him roughly and took a step back, allowing his hand to trail down Jamie's arm. The man smiled, "Now seein as youse a cop, I can't let you leave. You've seen me and trust me, you ain't the first I brought here pretty boy, so I can't have you knowin what I look like. Besides, you ain't bad lookin, you'd make a nice addition to my collection."

Jamie's eyes widened slightly at the man's words, _great, I was kidnapped by a creepy serial killer who thinks I'm pretty. I can see this ending well._

The man smiled, almost as if he had read Jamie's thoughts and gripped his wrist tightly, dragging him back to the dirty mattress he had woken up on. Jamie stumbled and the man threw him on the mattress, "You stay there and sleep. I want you well rested when I get back from work. Then we get to have a little fun." Jamie's eyes widened at the words, hoping the man was just playing a game with his head.

The man kneeled over Jamie, grabbing his head violently and kissed him forcefully on the mouth before stepping back and laughing at Jamie's horrified expression. Still laughing, the man turned and walked out of the room, leaving Jamie with his thoughts, trying to convince himself the man is only trying to scare him or mess with his mind, _it's only a game._

_x.X. BB .X.x_

_What?_

Danny cringed at his father's voice, "He's missing Dad. Renzulli said he didn't show up for his shift so I went to check on him. He never made it home last night. I went to check the bar we went to last night and his car is still here but he isn't." Danny paused, taking a breath, "That's not all Dad."

_What else Danny? Tell me._

Danny ran his hand over his face, "We found blood by his car. Jackie is dealing with it then we are going to see if it's Jamie's."

Danny cringes when he hears the sharp intake of breath. _Danny as soon as you find out you let me know. If it is Jamie's we need to let Pop, Erin and Linda know what is going on._

Danny sighed, "Alright Dad. I'll let you know as soon as I do." Danny hung up and dialed Jamie's number. He was met with the answering machine immediately, telling him the phone was off and closed the phone and set it down beside him, wondering what he was going to do if his baby brother really was missing.

Danny stood just as Jackie made her way to him, "Alright let's see if that's Jamie's." Jackie nodded as she got in the car, holding the evidence bag. Danny climbed in as she started the car back up and a tense silence came over the car.

When they were almost to the precinct Jackie looked over at her partner, "If Jamie is missing, and that is his blood, you know I will be with you every step of the way to find him."

Danny smiled sadly, "I know you will Jack, I'm just hoping my brother will call me and tell me I'm worried for nothing."

Jackie sighed, "I'm sorry Danny but I think we both know that won't happen. Seeing if this blood is Jamie's only serves to turn this into an official investigation, you already know we need to find him." Danny nodded as the car rolled to a stop.

Jackie rushed off with the evidence bag, leaving Danny to wander in to the squad room. Danny sat down and Sgt. Gormley walked over, "Reagan, how did that case go?"

Danny looked up, "Open and shut."

Gormley frowned, "Then why the long face?"

Danny sighed, "My kid brother has gone missing."

Gormley cringed, "Damn, you got any leads?"

Danny shrugged, "Nothing yet, Curatola is running some blood found on scene, seeing if it matches Jamie."

Gormley set a hand on Danny's shoulder, "Let me know if you need time, you know they won't let you work this."

Danny nodded as Jackie returned, "That was fast."

Jackie nodded sullenly, "Rush order came from the top, and it helps they only had to match the profile to Jamie's."

Danny grimaced, "So it is his."

Jackie nodded but before she could say anything Sgt. Gormley interrupted, "You two are on sick leave, now get out of here before you infect my entire squad room." He turned and left with a wink.

Jackie turned to Danny, her confusion written on her face. Danny shrugged, "You know they wouldn't let me have this case. Not even the Commissioner could get me this case. He gave us a chance to do things off the record. All I care about is finding Jamie." Danny sighed, "Come on, we have to meet my Dad and break the news to everyone else." Jackie grimaced, that would not be a fun experience.

Erin walked in the door, setting her coat and purse down before heading to find her father, "Alright Dad, what's this about?" As she entered the room she was surprised to see Danny, Linda and her grandfather there as well as Danny's partner, Jackie.

Danny motioned to a chair, "Sit down sis."

Erin looked confused but too the seat offered her. After Erin sat, Henry leaned forward, "Are you going to tell us what this is all about Francis?"

Frank sighed looking down before he said, "Jamie's missing."

Erin shot out of her seat, "What?!" Danny and Frank cringed at the shrill tone. Jackie stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on Erin's shoulder, guiding her back to her chair.

Henry's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean my grandson is missing? Francis, what happened?"

Frank was silent so Danny stepped up to explain, "I ran in to Jamie's partner, Renzulli, this morning. He told me Jamie never showed. I went to check on him, his place was empty, his car wasn't there, and the bed hadn't even been slept in. So I went by the bar we were at last night, his car was there and there was evidence of a struggle nearby." Danny leaned forward, putting his head in his hands, trying to rub away the tears he could feel forming, "God, if I had just stayed with him a while longer, walked him to his car…"

Linda interrupted him, "Then you could be missing as well, or dead. You can't blame yourself Danny. You need to stop blaming yourself and get out there and find your brother." Danny smiled sadly, placing his hand on Linda's knee to show his thanks.

Frank sighed, "As the Commissioner, I can't allow you to take this case Danny. It's a conflict of interest, and it could cause problems at trial."

Henry huffed, "Screw trial, I just want my grandson back."

Linda gasped, "How can you say that? Danny is the best you have; you need the best to find your son."

Frank sighed, "As the Commissioner, I had to say that. As your father, I'm telling you to do whatever you have to in order to find Jamie."

Erin looked between her father and brother, "You find Jamie, let me worry about what comes after. Once we get the guy, I'll have the best ADA I can find put on the case."

Danny smiled, "Thanks sis, and Gormley already gave me and Jackie time off. We are officially on sick leave."

Frank smiled, "Don't tell the Commissioner you are playing hooky."

Danny laughed before turning serious, "If you excuse us, Curatola and I are going to find a missing officer." Danny and Jackie left quickly, leaving the small group to their thoughts.

Erin looked at Linda, "How am I going to tell Nikki?"

Linda sighed, "Same way I'm going to tell the boys, very carefully and without a lot of detail."

Erin sighed, tears welling up in her eyes, "Danny better find him soon."

x.X. BB .X.x

A/N- Woo chapter two! Things are getting a bit scary for Jamie and the fic isn't even half way done! Hopefully Danny can find him before anything too bad happens. Next chapter will focus more on Danny sneaking around to find Jamie and Jamie gets into more trouble. Warning: next chapter may contain mild depictions of torture.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny walked in to the bar and moved towards the bored bartender, "Hey," Danny placed his badge on the bar while Jackie flashed hers behind him. "I was here last night with this other guy. He went missing in your parking lot. I noticed you have a camera facing that direction, mind if we take a look at the footage?"

The bartender looked wary, "I already had a couple of detectives in here asking about it, they didn't see much that was useful."

Danny sighed, "Look, the guy that went missing, he's a cop but he's also my kid brother. I just want to find him, so can you let me see the tapes."

The bartender looked sympathetic, "Yeah sure. I got a little brother too; if he went missing I'd be doing the same thing." The bartender led them to a back room and pulled up the footage from the night before, "Just let me know when you are done. I hope you find your brother." The bartender left, closing the door behind him.

Jackie sat down in one of the chairs, "Let's see what we can find."

Danny sat in the second chair as Jackie pressed play, the screen came to life, showing a shadowy image of Jamie waving and walking off to his car. Danny clenched his teeth as he watched a man run at Jamie from behind and tackle him to the ground. Danny smiled when Jamie kicked him but the smile vanished when the man grabbed Jamie by the neck. After a brief struggle Danny saw Jamie get in a good punch across the guy's jaw. The guy moved away for a moment before charging at Jamie and pushing him in to the shadows.

Danny scowled, "Can we see anything else?" Jackie fast forwarded but nothing moved out of the shadows. Danny cursed, "Is there any way we can lighten the video? We need to see what happened."

Jackie smiled, "Lucky for you, I know how to work this particular system." Danny raised a questioning eyebrow and Jackie shrugged, "Part time gig when I was on patrol to earn a little extra money. It's a long story." Danny smiled as his partner tweaked a few things on the video, the screen changed and the view of the shadowed area became brighter.

Danny's eyes narrowed in anger as he saw the man had Jamie pinned to the wall. They saw the man's body language change as he looked down at what Danny assumed was Jamie's wallet. The man leaned in close and Danny growled, causing Jackie to jump, as the man's hands wandered over Jamie. Danny was about ready to burst when he saw the man hit Jamie with his own gun, allowing him to slump down to the ground before easily picking up the young officer and throwing him over his shoulder and leaving the camera's view.

Jackie stopped the video, "Danny you need to calm down." Danny shot her a murderous glare in reply. She stood up tall, "Reagan, if you don't calm down you won't be of any use. This is exactly why they can't put you on the case officially. Now, do you want me to continue this investigation without you or are you going to calm down?"

Danny scowled before sighing in defeat, "Yeah, I'll calm down. Sorry Jackie, it's just, you saw the way that guy was with Jamie."

Jackie nodded, "Yeah, and I noticed his attitude changed after he saw Jamie's wallet. The guy probably saw his shield and realized Jamie was a cop."

Danny frowned, "Yeah but taking a cop is risky and that was the guy's first reaction. He could have killed Jamie right there but instead he took him, why?"

Jackie frowned, her partner had a point, "Maybe the guy has a record."

Danny shook his head, "Nah, anyone that had gone through the system would never risk taking a cop, especially one with the last name Reagan. The guy probably did something but was never caught, but I bet you if they booked the guy his fingerprints or DNA would link him to other cases. He didn't want Jamie to identify him. Whatever he did, I bet you he has something similar planned for Jamie."

Jackie nodded, "I'll see what I can do about getting a clean view of his face, see if anyone around here recognizes him."

Danny was about to reply when his phone buzzed, "You do that. I just got a text from Rodriguez down at the lab." Danny looked down at his phone and read the email, "Seems they found Jamie's keys under his car. Apparently there was some DNA on one of them. Kid probably scratched the guy. Apparently it linked to four cold cases. Rodriguez said he couldn't get me the case files though."

Jackie looked up, "I got a friend who works archives that owes me a favor. I can probably get them." Danny nodded as Jackie pulled out her phone and dialed a number. He tuned out her conversation as he picked up the picture Jackie had printed, of the man who had taken Jamie. Rage clouded his senses until he felt a hand on his arm, his head snapped up to meet Jackie's eyes. She sent him a look telling him to calm down before she spoke, "My guy will have the files in my inbox soon, probably before we even leave this bar."

Danny smiled sadly and opened the door, still holding the picture. They made their way through the bar, Danny walked up to the bartender, "We're done back there, thanks for letting us see that." The bartender nodded as Danny held up the picture, "You ever seen this guy before?"

The bartender looked carefully at the picture, "Can't say that I have. You know the other detectives never showed me that picture, seems you got a couple of duds workin your brothers case."

Danny grimaced, "Which is why I am all the more thankful for you cooperation."

The bartender smiled, "Anything I can do to help, I know what it's like to worry about a younger brother. I'll let you know if I see the guy." Danny smiled in thanks, handing the man his card before walking out to the parking lot to join Jackie at the car.

He climbed in and immediately noticed the silence; he looked over and saw Jackie reading something off her phone. He grew worried as he saw her pale considerably, "What's wrong Jackie?"

Jackie looked up and took a deep, shaky breath before answering, "I got the case files. DNA matches four unsolved murder cases, men in their twenties all about Jamie's height and build. Family members reported them missing and nothing turned up until the bodies appeared." Jackie closed her eyes before continuing and her words made Danny's blood run cold, "Danny, before they were killed, all four men were tortured and raped over a period of almost a week."

x.X. BB .X.x

Jamie groaned, his body was loudly protesting his decision to move. He looked to the window and realized the light seemed different; he must have fallen asleep without realizing it.

A voice broke in to his thoughts, "You're awake, just in time to get the party started."

Jamie's head snapped in the direction of the voice, making him momentarily dizzy, _I must have a slight concussion from when he pistol whipped me._

He saw the man's sickeningly sweet smile as he moved closer, "Now, Jamie, nice name by the way, pretty name for a pretty boy. You are going to do everything I tell you or you will be punished and believe me, those are a lot more fun for me than they are for you."

Jamie backed away slightly from the advancing man. The man's smile darkened, "Jamie, what did I tell you about that." The man rushed forward, delivering a solid punch to Jamie's gut, driving the air out of his lungs. Jamie gasped for breath as he curled in on himself, his arm protectively over his midsection.

The man yanked his legs away from his body and quickly straddled them. Jamie struggled to get out from under the man but his captor simply smiled, "There is nowhere to go. Now,"

The man brought out a small knife, "You gonna do what I say, but don't worry, I won't touch your pretty face and I won't cut deep enough to scar too badly, just enough to hurt like hell." Jamie stayed silent and held his breath as the man leaned in and laid the side of the blade against his cheek, "Take off your shirt."

Jamie's eyes narrowed in defiance and he made no move to comply. The man pushed his free hand in to Jamie's sore stomach and growled, "Take it off."

Jamie managed to rasp out an answer, his voice rough and gravely from the abuse his throat took the night before, "No."

The man above him seemed to shake with anger and took the knife and violently cut through the fabric of Jamie's shirt, scratching the smaller man several time in the process. Jamie hissed at the sting. The man threw the tattered remains of Jamie's shirt across the room before positioning the tip of the blade at Jamie's collar bone and slowly dragging the knife a few inches down his ribs, leaving a thin line of red in its wake. Jamie grit his teeth against the pain as blood slowly welled up and out of the shallow cut.

Jamie's hands rushed to push away the man's knife hand but were caught by the other. Jamie tried to wrench his hands away but the man on top of him was stronger and pinned them above his head. The man placed the knife beside them and used his newly free hand to explore Jamie's torso, smearing the fresh blood and making the cut throb as it stretched.

Jamie struggled to reach for the knife but the man simply chuckled as his hand migrated to the button on Jamie's jeans. Jamie's eyes snapped to the other man's, shining with barely concealed fear.

As the man played with the button he leaned forward, when his lips were near Jamie's ear he whispered, "We about ta get to know each other real well Jamie, wanted to let you know, you can call me Stan."

x.X. BB .X.x

A/N- So figured it was about time I named this guy so I didn't have to keep calling him "the man". Anyways, OMG poor Jamie, I'm just so mean to him. Don't worry though, there is no actual non con depicted it's only implied. But next chapter, Danny finds someone who has seen our mystery Stan and Jamie manages to make a cry for help, will anyone hear him?


	4. Chapter 4

Danny sighed as he sat down across from his father, "I just don't know what to do. I can't find a single person who knows who this guy is. It's been two days and I know you read the files of those other cases."

Frank looked up from his desk, "I did and it scares the hell out of me."

Danny met his father's eyes, "Then help me, tell me what to do. I'm at a dead end; the detectives on the case were at a dead end five minutes before they started."

Frank took his glasses off and rubbed at his eyes, "Go over everything you have then go over it again. After you do that get out there and canvass until you find someone who recognizes that man and find your brother."

Danny groaned, "How did I know you were going to say that?"

Frank smiled slightly as Danny rose to leave his office, "Because it's what you would have said if you were thinking straight." Danny nodded, pulling out his phone and exiting the office, leaving Frank to look sadly at a picture of his family and wish for days long gone.

Danny dialed Jackie as he made his way back to his car, she picked up and Danny instantly spoke, "Hey Jackie, we need to go back to that neighborhood and ask around again. I'll meet you there ok." Danny hung up the phone, not giving his partner time to respond and got in his car to drive back to the place his brother disappeared.

When Danny arrived he only had to wait a few minutes before Jackie drove up and got out of her own car. Jackie shut her door and joined Danny, "So where should we start?"

Danny stepped out, leading the way, "I say we talk with the local crazies, this guy might actually talk to them thinking it won't matter if they remember him."

Jackie nodded, "Good idea Reagan."

Danny looked over his shoulder as he walked, "I thought so."

Jackie and Danny walked the streets, pausing only to question passersby and the homeless dwelling in side alleys. After a few hours Jackie placed her hand on Danny's shoulder, "Danny, we've been at this for hours, why don't we take a break. It's getting dark, lets grab some food and coffee then be on our way."

Danny turned to Jackie, his eyes alight with anger and frustration, "I'm not taking a break. My brother is being held God knows where by a psychopath and I'm not stopping until I find him." Danny's voice lowered dangerously as he spoke. Without a second glance, Danny turned back around a headed off down the block.

Jackie sighed and trudged after her partner. Just as she caught up with him an elderly woman appeared from a nearby alley. Danny turned towards the woman and held up the photo, "Excuse me ma'am, have you seen this man."

The woman tilted her head, "Such a strange man. He brings me flowers. Don't know why. He talks to me, thinks I don't remember just because I'm old. Poor Stanley, he always seems so sad, except for when he has a new boyfriend. He shows me pictures. I like the new one, Stanley said he's a cop." The woman paused and looked at Danny's badge, "Oh I shouldn't have said that, Stanley might not like it. Promise you won't tell him."

Danny nodded, "We won't. Do you know Stanley's last name?"

The woman's eyes narrowed, "Are you going to take him away? I like my flowers, and I won't get them anymore if you take him away."

Jackie shook her head, "We just want to talk to him ma'am." The woman nodded, "Stanley Masters, such a strange man."

Danny stepped forward, taking a picture of Jamie out of his wallet, "Ma'am, is this the man Stanley showed you a picture of?"

The woman leaned closer and nodded her head, "Yes, such a lovely looking boy. He looks nice."

Jackie nodded, "Could you tell us where Stanley lives?"

The woman's face went blank then confused, "Who's Stanley? Do I know you?" the woman stared for a moment before turning and walking back down the alley.

Danny crumpled the picture of the man and threw it at the ground, "Dammit!" Danny kicked the small paper ball before walking to the wall and leaning against it with his head in his hands.

Jackie moved to stand next to him, "Hey calm down, at least we got a name."

Danny growled, "Yeah but we still have to find the bastard and there is no way that ID will hold up in court."

Jackie huffed in amusement, "I thought you didn't care about court, you just wanted Jamie back."

Danny's head came up, "Wow, using my own words against me. Guess I deserve that though, because you're right. Now let's find out where this Stanley guy lives and get my brother back."

Jackie smiled as Danny moved off of the wall, "Now that's the Reagan I know. Let's get this show on the road."

Danny smiled and pulled out his phone, talking before the person on the other end had a chance to finish the greeting, "Dad, we got a name. Think you can call in a favor and get us an address and a tactical team?"

x.X. BB .X.x

Stan yanked Jamie's jeans over his hips before trailing his fingers to the zipper and closing it. As he fixed the button he leaned forward till his mouth was by Jamie's ear, "Better that time but you weren't very compliant. We've talked about this, now it's time for your punishment."

Jamie squeezed his eyes shut as the weight on top of him disappeared. The room turned quiet as the door shut. Jamie opened his eyes, chancing a glance at the window, it was getting dark. A few more hours and he would be into his third day in this hellhole.

Jamie's eyes snapped to the door as it swung open, he saw Stan enter with his collection of knives. Jamie hid a wince as he breathed too deeply and stretched the cuts across his ribs that came from the last punishment session.

Stan moved forward and grabbed Jamie's left hand. He pulled out a small knife and brushed it across Jamie's finger tips before pressing it into the skin and moving it down each finger to join at the center of the palm. Each cut was only as deep as a paper cut but Jamie felt his hand throb with the sting. Some of the pain must have showed on Jamie's face because Stan began to laugh. Jamie growled softly, his head moving up in his attempt to sit but his chest cried out in protest and Stan easily pushed him back down.

Stan smiled and patted Jamie's cheek, "My, my, ever the fighter. I should have taken a cop ages ago, it's more fun when you fight back a bit. Maybe next time I'll take another cop, or maybe one of them military types. They have trainin for this sorta thing don't they?" Stan chuckled as he flipped Jamie on to his stomach. Jamie hissed slightly as his weight pressed on the multitude of cuts on his torso, reopening them.

Jamie turned his face into the dirty mattress as he felt the knife bite into his back, parallel to his spine. The cuts were deeper than the ones on his hands and he could feel the blood trickling out. After a while he heard Stan's voice behind him, "Now my little pretty boy, howse about we try things again."

Jamie turned his head to try and face Stan, "Let's not and say we did."

Stan's eyes narrowed, "What did you say?"

Jamie pushed himself up with his right hand and looked defiantly into Stan's cold eyes, "I said no. Was that too complicated for you to understand?"

Stan growled and roughly pushed Jamie down and grabbed a wicked looking knife from his bag. Jamie grunted as he felt the knife slash diagonally across his back. Jamie clenched his jaw as the blade descended again, and again, crisscrossing his back. Jamie grew tired as he felt the warm blood spread over his back and soak into the mattress. Eventually Stan grew bored with the punishment and left with an angry huff. Jamie slipped into unconsciousness as he heard the lock click into place.

Jamie woke with a start, surprised to see light from a street lamp pouring in the small window. Jamie moved and winced as his back complained. He pushed himself in to a sitting position and felt fresh blood trickle down his back as he aggravated the fresh wounds. He put his hand over one of the cuts and drew it back to look at it in the faint light. The deep red stained his fingers and looked almost like ink from a pen in the poor light.

The thought caught Jamie's attention and he looked at the small window. He slowly pushed himself up and limped over to the wall. When he reached the window he glanced out, he had a pretty good view of the street so the street had a pretty good view of the window. He wiped his fingers in the blood trickling down and around his side and placed two blood coated fingers against the window and began to write.

When he finished, he limped back to the mattress and lied down in an area free of wet sticky blood. As Jamie fell asleep he could see the light shining on the bloody, dripping 'help' he had written on the window.

x.X. BB .X.x

A/N- Big rescue scene is on it's way! So I hope everyone liked the scene, it wasn't too gory was it? I've been waiting to have Jamie call for help some way and this seemed unique so I hope you liked it. anyways, I'll update soon and other family members will make an appearance.


	5. Chapter 5

Jamie woke to a strangled scream. His eyes opened and snapped over to Stan, who was staring at the window with rage. The older man turned to Jamie, shaking with the power of his emotions, "You insolent bastard!" Stan ran to the window and swiped his hand through the still sticky blood, smearing the word slightly.

Jamie backed up towards the wall as Stan turned back to him. Stan's eyes narrowed at Jamie's feeble attempts to back away, "You've ruined everything." Stan looked down and mumbled to himself, Jamie barely made out the words, "Someone could have seen, I have to move up my time line." Stan's eyes flicked up as he continued talking to himself, "I ain't done yet though. I think I have enough time, it's still early, maybe no one seen it."

Jamie scooted back, drawing Stan's attention, "Looks like our time's almost up. But not afore you pay for messing up my schedule." Stan turned and left the room, the door banging shut behind him.

Jamie paused, listening for the click that told him the door was locked but he didn't hear it. Jamie stood on shaky legs and stumbled to the door. He quietly pulled the door open, pausing when the hinges creaked before slipping through the opening.

Jamie looked around and immediately caught site of the stairs at the end of the hall. He made his way down the hall, leaning on the wall for support and leaving a bloody trail on the dirty off-white paint.

Halfway down the hallway he stumbled and his side hit a door knob, reopening a deep cut that curled around from his back. Jamie pressed his hand to the area, hoping to slow the blood flow so he wouldn't pass out from blood loss.

He made it to the stairs as quickly as he could but tripped over the first stair, his hands catching his fall and leaving bloody prints on the wooden stairs. As he tried to push himself up he heard a yell from behind him. He tried to scramble up the stairs but slipped on the blood that now covered the stairs. He felt a hand grab his ankle and drag him down the three stairs he had managed to climb. He grabbed at the corner of the wall as he was pulled down the hall. The hand let go but quickly grabbed is upper arm and pulled him into a standing position. Jamie swung a weak fist, missing Stan's face by inches and stumbled.

Stan growled and pushed him back down the hall quickly and though the door. Stan threw Jamie into the room and quickly shut and locked the door, "You can't escape. You will die here pretty boy." Jamie looked back defiantly but stayed silent. Stan smirked and lunged at Jamie, tackling him to the bloody mattress.

Jamie squirmed under the weight but stopped when he felt the searing pain of a knife plunging into his thigh muscle. Jamie let out a scream at the unexpected pain and watched as Stan's face lit with utter joy. The larger man leaned down and whispered, "You make such pretty noises, things woulda been better if you made them earlier."

Jamie growled weakly in response and Stan laughed before taking Jamie's mouth in a rough kiss. Jamie jerked his head away and Stan leaned back to look down at Jamie and ran a thumb over the young officer's bruised lips, "I think I'll have my fun one last time before I end this." Stan laughed as he roughly pulled the small knife from Jamie's leg and drew it across Jamie's upper arm and leaned down for another kiss.

x.X. BB .X.x

Danny paced back and forth as he waited for his phone to ring. Jackie looked up at him, annoyance plain on her face, "Regan, if you don't sit right now I won't let you come with us."

Danny froze and took a deep breath before sitting in a nearby chair. He buried his head in his hands for a moment then looked up, "We gave them the name, what is taking them so long to get the address?"

Jackie sighed and looked up from her file, "I don't know…" Jackie was cut off by Danny's phone ringing.

He answered it before the second ring, "Reagan. Alright… yeah… got it. We are on our way." Danny stood and grabbed his jacket before turning to Jackie, "We got an address. There's already a tactical team on their way and the Commissioner is on standby. Call Renzulli, he probably wants to help get his partner back. Give him this address." Danny quickly wrote on his note pad before handing it to Jackie, who made the call as she trailed after her partner.

Jackie made it to the car seconds after Danny, "He will meet us there." Danny nodded and drove off the moment she had the door shut.

They made it to the address ahead of the tactical team. As Renzulli's squad car pulled up a woman ran towards them, "You have to help! It was on the window and then there was the scream and oh God you have to…" The woman stopped midsentence as she began breathing rapidly.

Jackie stepped forward, "Ma'am calm down and tell us what happened."

The woman nodded and took a deep breath, "I was taking my morning walk and I saw it. It was on the window and it said 'help' and then I heard this horrible scream and I didn't know what to do and then you showed up."

Danny met the woman's eyes, "Where?" She silently pointed two houses down, the address they had for Stanley Masters. Danny ran towards the building, Jackie and Renzulli on his heels. Danny stopped as his eyes landed on what the woman had been talking about; it was a cry for help written in smeared blood. Danny's eyes met Renzulli's equally worried ones. Both men's heads snapped back to the ground level window as another muffled scream issued forth.

Danny turned to Jackie, "We don't have time to wait for the tactical team, we need to go now." Jackie shook her head in agreement, motioning for the hysterical woman to stay where she was as the three police officers moved towards the door to the apartment.

Danny grabbed the door knob and was surprised to find it unlocked, something must have happened to cause the man to forget to lock the door. Danny walked into the apartment and slowly made his way down the stairs. Danny paled as he saw the blood covering the bottom of the stairs. Jackie placed a hand on Danny's shoulder, causing him to realize he had stopped.

Danny shook his head to clear it and looked down at Renzulli, who had crouched next to the blood. Renzulli looked up and met Danny's eyes and whispered, "It's fresh, this happened recently." Danny nodded and made his way down the hallway, following the blood trail.

Behind him, Jackie and Renzulli cleared each room they passed silently.

A pained moan broke into the silence and Danny reached the end of the hallway in seconds and kicked the door open. Danny's anger flared as he saw Stanley on top of his brother on a bloody mattress, kissing him and trying to pull his pants down. Danny yelled and ran at the man, knocking him off the youngest Reagan. Danny swung at the man's face again and again until a hand grabbed his fist mid-air. He turned to see Jackie and he relaxed slightly.

Danny looked around and his gaze fell on Renzulli who was next to his brother, trying to get the younger man's pants back up. Danny ran to his brother's side and kneeled down, blood soaking into his pants from the mattress. Danny looked over his little brother and almost cried at what he saw; Jamie was covered in cuts with a mixture of dried and fresh blood covering the rest of his torso. Danny cringed as he saw the hand shaped bruises around Jamie's neck and paled at the finger shaped ones that wrapped around his hips.

Danny's hand reached out and his fingers tangled in Jamie's hair, "Hey its ok Jamie." Jamie's head turned to look at Danny and the older brother felt tears slip out of his eyes as he saw the pain in his younger brother's. Danny's hand ran through Jamie's hair in a soothing motion and he was surprised when Jamie leaned into the touch.

A sound caught Danny's attention and he looked up and saw Jackie on the phone for a bus, her foot resting on the unconscious and now handcuffed perp. He sent her a silent thank you to which she simply nodded in return.

Renzulli jerked forward, "Kid you gotta stay awake. Keep your eyes open for me."

Danny's eyes snapped back to his brother to see the younger man slowly slipping into unconsciousness, "Jamie, stay awake just a little while longer. The ambulance is on its way. You can sleep when they get you to the hospital." Jamie nodded weakly in response but his eyes continued to droop.

A sound came from down the hall and Renzulli went to direct the paramedics. As the first one entered the room, Jamie's eyes closed and the last thing he heard was Danny frantically calling his name.

x.X. BB .X.x

A/N- Cliffie! Hope you like the chapter. So the whole grabbing the ankle and dragging thing is like a horror movie cliché or whatever but I really wanted Danny to walk in on all that blood and the drag marks, it will also show up a little later so look for that as well. Next chapter will be the hospital and will include most of the Reagan clan, except the boys, they will make an appearance later on.


	6. Chapter 6

Danny's head shot up as he heard approaching footsteps. He immediately saw his father's figure walking down the long hospital corridor. Danny stood to greet the older man who looked into his oldest son's eyes, "How is he?"

Danny looked down, "It was bad."

Frank cringed and hesitated before asking the question he wasn't sure he wanted the answer to, "Was he…" Frank couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

Danny's eyes met his father's for a brief moment before looking back at the ground, "God Dad, if we had been a few seconds later we would have walked in on it."

Frank paled at the thought before getting his emotions under control, "Don't let the girls hear that, it wouldn't be good for them or Jamie."

Danny looked up, "They are going to find out eventually. We can't hide it from them."

Frank sighed, "We don't know that anything happened."

Danny looked taken aback, "The bastard had him for three days. What do you…" Danny stopped midsentence and realized his father wasn't being ignorant; the man couldn't bear to think what that monster had done to his youngest. Danny wrapped his arms around his father. Frank was startled by the action and when they pulled apart the surprise must have shown on his face. Danny gave a weak smile, "I get it Dad, it's hard to think that could have happened to Jamie of all people. I don't think I could handle it if that happened to my boys or Nikki, but denying it happened won't help anyone. It especially won't help Jamie."

Frank sat in one of the stiff waiting room chairs and buried his face in his hands and whispered, "I don't know what to do Danny."

Danny sat next to his father, "I think we both know that's part of being a parent."

Frank sat up and looked at Danny, "Thank you for that."

Danny smiled, "I'm only saying what you would be telling yourself if you were thinking straight."

Frank laughed, "I think we had this conversation not too long ago but I think it was the other way around." Danny smiled and nodded.

Both Reagan men turned at the sharp sound of heels and saw Erin, flanked on both sides by Nikki and Henry. As soon as their eyes met, Erin ran to her father's arms, "Any word?" Frank shook his head as Nikki traded places with Erin, who looked over at Danny, "Where's Linda?"

Danny motioned for Erin to sit in the seat he had just been in, "She's dropping the boys off at her parent's. We didn't think it would be a good idea for them to be around at the moment." Erin nodded in understanding.

Nikki turned to Danny, "Is Uncle Jamie going to be alright?"

Henry huffed behind her, "Of course Jamie will be alright. He's probably only a little banged up; he should be good in no time." Danny and Frank shared a worried look over Erin and Nikki's heads. Henry caught the look and wondered what it was that he didn't know.

It was another hour before Linda showed up but was met with the same answer the others had received, no new yet. Five hours into the wait Danny was about ready to go and find the doctor when the man finally showed up. The doctor walked up to the group, "I'm Doctor Saunders, I'm assuming you are family of Jamie Reagan."

The group stood, eager to hear what was going on. The doctor smiled slightly before giving them the news, "Jamie should make a nice recovery. He had a great number of lacerations on his front and back, most have been dealt with and won't scar at all. There are a few that were too deep or jagged and those will unfortunately leave scars, including one on his upper arm. He also has a few cracked ribs and bruising but those should heal quickly along with the mild concussion. We were most concerned about the knife wound to his upper left leg. It was rather deep and damaged a lot of muscle, but with physical therapy, Jamie should regain complete use of the leg without even a limp." Saunders paused a moment before looking at Frank, "Sir, if you would, there is something else I would like to discus with you about your son in private."

Frank nodded and pointed to Danny, "I think I know what you would like to say and I would like for my other son, Danny to join us. He was the one who found Jamie."

Saunders nodded and led the two men to a private room, ignoring the protests from the other Reagans. When the door closed, Saunders face fell, "Commissioner, I'm terribly sorry but there is evidence your son was raped multiple times. We ran a rape kit and you can have it picked up when your detectives are ready. However, we still need to run a few tests to check for any STD's, and I would recommend having your son see a therapist. I can recommend a few if you would prefer to keep it a quiet affair. I'll have a nurse come and direct you to Jamie's room." Frank nodded his thanks quietly as the young doctor gave a small smile and exited the room. Both men stood silently and unmoving, unsure what to do or say now that their fears had been confirmed. Danny placed a hand on his dad's shoulder and led the man back to the large waiting room.

When they got back, they were immediately bombarded with questions from Henry and the girls but Danny simply shook his head. Something on his face must have shown that it wasn't the time for questions, as the group grew silent and worry showed on their faces. Moments later, a nurse appeared and directed the group to a hospital room.

When they approached the door she turned to face the family, "Only two at a time, the rest of you can wait in the family waiting room across the hall."

Danny turned to his wife, "Linda, could you take Nikki in to see Jamie, we need to talk with Pop and Erin." Linda nodded, taking Nikki into the small hospital room as the others went into the private waiting room.

As soon as they entered the room, Henry turned on his son, "Francis, what is going on here? If something is going on with my grandson, I need to know."

Erin nodded in agreement, "And I deserve to know what happened to my brother."

Frank opened his mouth to speak but couldn't get himself to say the words and sent a pleading look to Danny. Danny nodded in acknowledgement, "The guy who took Jamie, we found some cold cases connected to him. His DNA had been found on other bodies." Danny paused as his eyes went back and forth between his sister and grandfather, "They were all tortured and…raped."

Erin's eyes went wide, "My God… did… was Jamie…" Erin broke off into a sob.

Henry looked at Frank and whispered, "Francis?" Frank nodded in answer to the unasked question and Henry's hand flew to his mouth in shock. Before anything could be said, Nikki and Linda returned, allowing Henry and Erin to go see Jamie.

When they left, Linda grabbed her husband's arm and dragged him to the corner of the room, "Danny, why does Jamie's chart say he had blood drawn for testing" What kind of testing? Is that why the doctor talked to you privately?"

Danny nodded, allowing tears to finally come to his eyes as he spoke to his wife, "Linda, they have to test Jamie for STD's." Linda gasped and reached for Danny's hand. He squeezed it gently and led her to a chair.

As Danny sat, Nikki walked up to him, "What's wrong with Uncle Jamie? Everyone is acting like something terrible happened but no one will tell me what."

Danny gave her an apologetic look, "I'm sorry kid but you need to talk with your mom about this one. I'll let her know I think she should tell you but it's up to her and Uncle Jamie." Nikki nodded in understanding, she knew whatever it was, it wasn't Danny's secret to tell.

When Erin and Henry returned, Danny and Frank made their way to the hospital room. Danny froze when he saw Jamie, asleep on the hospital bed, surrounded by machines with wires coming out of him. Frank put a comforting hand on his shoulder and they silently approached the bed. Danny grabbed Jamie's hand and sat in the chair next to the bed. Danny leaned forward resting both forearms on the bed frame and whispered, "I'm so sorry baby brother."

Frank pulled a chair up to sit by Danny, "It wasn't your fault Danny."

Danny looked at his father, "I was with him minutes before he was taken. If I had stayed a few moments longer he wouldn't be in this hospital bed and Jackie and Renzulli wouldn't be guarding a crime scene covered in Jamie's blood."

Frank looked his son in the eyes, "You couldn't have known this would happen and you shouldn't blame yourself."

Danny sighed, "I know, I just feel like I could have done something to stop this from happening."

Frank nodded, looking up to take in his youngest, "Well all we can do no is wait.

x.X. BB .X.x

A/N- So I feel like Frank is a bit OOC in this chapter but I was tired of reading stories where he always hid his emotions when his kids got hurt. Also Danny totally called Jamie 'baby brother' in the last episode and I just had to put it in here because it totally made me go 'awwwwww' when I watched the episode. Up next, Jamie wakes up and Frank visits the crime scene.


	7. Chapter 7

Frank cringed as he looked down at the bloody drag marks at the bottom of the stairs. He quickly stepped around them and walked down the hall, his eyes darting to each and every blood drop and smear. He stopped in front of the door at the end of the hall and turned around to look at the hallway covered in his son's blood, as son was in the hospital and had yet to wake up, several hours after he had gotten out of surgery.

Frank couldn't stand the waiting and had to get out, and he soon found himself nodding to the officers watching the scene. Frank shook his head, bringing himself back to the present and turned, placing his hand on the door knob but he couldn't bring himself to open the door, to see the place his youngest had suffered so greatly, where Frank had been unable to protect him.

Frank wasn't sure how long he had stood there when he heard a noise behind him. He turned and saw Danny, "How did you know I was here?"

Danny smiled sadly, "Officer Carlson helped on a raid a few weeks ago, he called me when you showed up. So are you going to stand there or go in?"

Frank sighed, "I need to go in there, but I don't know if I can."

Danny shook his head, "You don't need to see that trust me. I wish to God that I hadn't."

Frank looked at his son, "I do Danny. I couldn't stop Jamie from suffering; the least I can do is see where it all happened. I'm his father for gods sakes, what good am I if I couldn't do a thing to help him"

Danny sighed, taking a step forward, "All that will accomplish is making you suffer along with him. This isn't your fault Dad, it isn't mine, or Jamie's, or anyone's except that sick bastards. And you can help him, by staying by him through this and not leaving him alone in the dark, he needs you to be his father with him, not in a horrifying room his mind can't escape."

Frank looked down, unsure what to say to his son's wise words and wondering when Danny had gotten so smart. Danny placed a hand on his father's shoulder, gently moving him towards the door out, "Come on, we need to get back to the hospital in case Jamie wakes up." Frank nodded, silently following Danny to the car.

x.X. BB .X.x

Erin sighed as she watched her daughter dash into the bathroom, tears streaming down her face. For a moment she debated following Nikki but decided they could both use a moment to gather their thoughts. Erin turned back into the hospital room where Henry was watching over a sleeping Jamie, "Grandpa, did I do the right thing telling her what happened to Jamie?"

Henry looked at his granddaughter a moment, "I think it was better than keeping it from her, she would have found out eventually. She needed to hear it from either you or him; it wouldn't have ended well otherwise. I wouldn't say you did the right thing, nothing about this situation is right, but you did the best thing."

Erin smiled weakly, "Thanks, I needed to hear that."

Henry grunted, "What you need to do is get my great-granddaughter back in here so I can give her a hug and she can see her uncle is alright and stop crying her eyes out."

Erin nodded silently and left the room, leaving Henry with Jamie. The older man leaned over his grandsons form, "Come on Jamie, wake up and show us you're alright." Henry sighed as Jamie stayed silent and unmoving.

Henry blinked back a tear as he thought about the horrors his youngest grandson had gone through and for the first time, the older man wondered if Jamie really would be alright when he woke up.

The entrance of Frank and Danny broke Henry from his thoughts as he turned to face his son and grandson. Henry smiled and addressed his oldest grandchild, "Glad to see you got him back here."

Danny returned the smile, "Well he was a bit stubborn but I got him here in the end."

Henry chuckled, "A bit? Francis makes a mule look downright amiable."

Frank mock scowled in response before taking an open seat near Jamie's bed only to be on his feet moments later as Jamie's eyes flickered open and shut.

Danny had noticed as well and moved to the foot of the bed, "Is he waking up?" Before Frank could answer, Jamie's eyes slowly opened. Frank felt thankful tears welling up in his eyes as he quietly asked for his father to get a nurse. Henry nodded and silently slipped out.

Jamie's eyes scanned the room quickly, coming to a stop on Danny's face. Jamie could remember Denny's voice when he had been in the room, Danny had saved him. Danny seemed to know what Jamie was thinking about and mouthed a silent 'you're welcome' before Jamie's eyes found his fathers. Jamie froze when he saw the tears in the man's eyes and new instantly that his father knew what happened to him, _everything_ that happened to him, everything he hated himself for allowing to happen.

Frank saw the fear and self-loathing the moment it entered his youngest child's eyes. The older man placed a large warm hand over Jamie's smaller one, "It's alright Jamie, we're here for you." Frank smiled as Jamie's eyes cleared and looked somewhat happy.

Frank heard Henry return with a nurse and watched as the fear came back to Jamie's eyes and the younger man tensed. Frank and Danny both turned to see the large male nurse as the machine's beeped faster, broadcasting Jamie's anxiety. The nurse looked at the monitor and immediately tried to clear the Reagans from the room. Danny growled as the man grabbed his arm and insisted that he needed to leave.

Danny couldn't hold back any longer and barked at the man, "He was fine until you walked in. After what my brother went through did you think it would end well sending an unknown man into this room? I think you are the one that need to leave and next time, send a damned female nurse!" The nurse paled as he realized his mistake and rushed from the room and went in search of a female nurse. Jamie's heart rate immediately returned to normal and the three Reagan men sighed in relief.

Henry broke the tense silence, "When I spoke to the young woman at the desk, I assumed she was the one following me, I should have checked. I'm sorry Jamie."

Jamie smiled weakly, "It's alright Grandpa, not your fault." Frank and Danny cringed at the rough sound of Jamie's voice, their eyes going to the hand shaped bruises dominating his throat.

Henry smiled as the door opened; admitting a small, unassuming female nurse, with Erin and Nikki on her tail, both of whom were overjoyed to see Jamie was awake. The woman smiled kindly as she went about her work, shyly asking Jamie questions about how he was feeling. Danny bit back a teasing remark as Jamie smiled at the young woman before she left, he would tease the younger man about that after he was out of the hospital, but for now he was happy to see the genuine smile on his brother's face.

x.X. BB .X.x

A/N- Sorry it took so long and the chapter is kind of short but I've been dealing with mid-terms. Hope you like the story so far, I should be wrapping it up pretty soon only a chapter or two more. Up next, the boys get to see their Uncle Jamie and Renzulli stops by to check on his partner. I might even work Jackie in somehow, I miss her on the show.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack and Sean burst into the small hospital room. Jamie barely held back the urge to run away as fast as he could. Danny smiled apologetically when he saw the slight flinch Jamie hadn't been able to hide. Jamie cast his eyes away for a moment, embarrassed that he was afraid of his own nephews and frustrated he couldn't bring himself to hug the two small boys when they asked with pleading eyes.

Danny intervened, noticing his brother's discomfort, "Boys, now isn't a good time for hugs. Uncle Jamie is still pretty hurt."

Sean looked to his dad, "Did you shoot the bad guy that took Uncle Jamie?"

Danny saw Jamie tense slightly as he replied, "No I didn't Sean, but the bad man is going to be locked up forever for taking Uncle Jamie and hurting other people." Sean nodded in understanding and turned to engage Jamie in a lively conversation about the neighbor's new dog.

Danny watched for a moment as his youngest gestured wildly, making Jamie smile, but was drawn out of his thoughts when he felt a small hand tap on his arm. He turned to see Jack looking up at him through his glasses. Jack was silent for a moment before he finally asked the question that was on his mind, "Is Uncle Jamie going to be okay?"

Danny smiled softly, "Of course he is, us Reagans heal fast."

Jack shook his head, "That's not what I meant."

Danny sighed, wondering when his kid got so smart, "I don't know champ. A lot of people wouldn't be able to make it through even a portion of what he went through, but your Uncle Jamie is strong. If anyone can make it through this, it's him."

Jack looked at Jamie and Sean before asking, "What happened to him dad? You wouldn't tell us everything."

Danny let his eyes wander to Jamie as he replied, "I think if you still really want to know in three or four years, you can ask him what happened. It's not something you are ready to hear, and I don't think he is ready for you to know. I'll tell you what though; you and your brother not knowing could help Uncle Jamie a lot, he needs someone he thinks doesn't look at him differently." Jack nodded, not quite sure what his dad meant, and went to join Sean, who had moved on to an animated retelling of something that happened in his gym class.

Eventually the conversation wound down and the two boys ran to meet their mother in the hall, leaving Jamie and Danny a moment alone. Jamie turned to look at his older brother, "Thanks, it was nice to see them."

Danny smiled, "Yeah those two could make Hitler smile." Jamie chuckled, stopping when the action jarred his cracked ribs and the younger Reagan winced in pain. Danny placed his hand on Jamie's bed, near his hand in a comforting gesture, "Kid, I have to get those two little terrors home and in bed. You hang on and get better. Erin should be in soon and Renzulli said he would drop by in the morning, so you get some sleep." Jamie nodded his eyes already heavy with exhaustion.

x.X. BB .X.x

Renzulli awkwardly held onto his cover as he stood in the doorway looking at his young partner. The usually vibrant young man was nowhere to be seen in this pale and blank copy that had been left behind. Renzulli knocked lightly on the door frame, bringing Danny's head around to look at him from his position next to his younger brother. Danny smiled weakly at the sight of his brother's partner, "Hey Tony, kid should be awake any minute now."

Renzulli nodded in answer, "Thanks Danny. Your partner wants you to call her by the way, needs you to finalize some paperwork on the case." Danny nodded and quietly left the room to make the call to his partner. Renzulli stepped forward and took the seat Danny had vacated. He winced when the chair squeaked in protest, causing Jamie's eyes to flicker open. Renzulli smiled down at his partner tentatively, "How you doin Harvard?"

Jamie returned the smile weakly and unenthusiastically, "I'm holdin in there Sarge."

Renzulli was quiet a moment before leaning forward and placing his hand on the bed, close to Jamie's, "Listen kid, I have no idea how you are feeling right now, or if I can even help. I just want you to know, I'm here for you, and so are a lot of people."

Jamie's smile turned genuine, "I know, but it feel good to hear it sometimes." Jamie felt the smile slip from his face as he turned serious, "I don't know what to do though, how to deal with this. I keep feeling like he's here, watching me, on me. And I keep wondering if anything we say to… rape victims actually help at all."

Renzulli awkwardly toyed with the fabric of the bed sheets, "I don't know what to tell you. Anything I would normally say to someone seems weak and unhelpful. But promise me that you won't push your family away, Danny especially, no matter how bad things get."

Jamie moved his hand to cover his partner's reassuringly, "I promise Renzulli, you guys wont be getting rid of me anytime soon."

x.X. BB .X.x

A/N- So sorry for the long wait please don't hate me! I recently got a new job and have been working almost non-stop. But I promise you that I will finish up this story in one more chapter by the end of the week cause I have two days off this week, yay! Any ways, next we get to see a little bit of how Jamie deals after he is out of the hospital and maybe a bit of brotherly comfort.


	9. Chapter 9

Jamie sighed as he looked sleeplessly at the ceiling of his bedroom. He was glad he was finally back in his own place and not constantly surrounded by nurses. He was happy to be home, he really was, but he wasn't sure he wanted to be alone. Being alone meant him being left to his thoughts, and those had been pretty dark of late. Sleep didn't help; in fact it made things worse. When he slept, he dreamt, when he dreamt, he saw _him_.

Jamie turned restlessly on to his side and stared at the red numbers on his bedside table, softly proclaiming that it was 3:36 in the morning. Jamie closed his eyes, in an attempt to sleep, but they shot open moments later when he heard a soft knock at his front door. Jamie slowly made his way to the door and was only a little surprised to see Danny on the other side.

Jamie stared quietly at his brother before saying, "What are you doing here? You do realize it's after 3:30 in the morning?"

Danny raised his eyebrow at the younger Reagan, "Yeah, and you answered the door less than a minute after I knocked so don't try to guilt me into leaving by making me think I woke you up." Jamie opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by his older brother pushing his way in to the apartment. Jamie sighed inwardly as he turned to follow his brother farther into the apartment.

Danny sat on the couch and motioned for Jamie to sit next to him. Jamie reluctantly sat down next to Danny and was surprised when Danny pulled him in close. Danny felt his younger brother tense in his arms but continued to carefully arrange the young cop so he was lying up against his big brother and could sleep comfortably.

When Jamie finally realized Danny wasn't letting him go, he allowed himself to slowly relax. The two stayed silent as Jamie drifted closer to sleep, pushed slowly closer by Danny's fingers running comfortingly through his hair.

Danny smiled as Jamie's eyes finally slipped shut and his breathing evened out, the kid obviously hadn't been sleeping well and needed all the sleep he could get. Danny's smile slipped off his face as he caught sight of a yellowing bruise circling his baby brother's neck, reminding him why it was that Jamie hadn't been sleeping well. Danny pushed those thoughts away and allowed himself to fall into a restless sleep.

x.X. BB .X.x

Danny was roughly awakened by Jamie thrashing and yelling in his arms. Danny noticed his brother was still asleep and tried desperately to wake the younger man. Eventually, Jamie's eye's flew open and the younger Reagan immediately turned and buried his face in his brother's chest, searching for any safety he could find there. Danny rubbed his hand in circles on Jamie's back and made low, comforting noises to calm him down.

After a few minutes of frantic clutching at the thin fabric of Danny's shirt, Jamie calmed slightly and made a move to pull away. Danny tightened his arms around his kid brother, "Don't even think about getting up. You don't have to tell me what just happened but I'm not letting you ignore it."

Jamie nodded and hesitantly returned his head to his brother's chest, wrapping his arms around Danny at the same time. Danny smiled at the action, remembering the countless times he had caught Jamie wrapped like this around Joe when they were younger and Jamie had been upset. Danny paused at the thought of Joe and, not for the first time, wished that he was still there. Joe would know what to do to help Jamie, and Danny had no idea how to help his baby brother.

Jamie heard Danny's sigh and looked up to meet his brother's eyes, knowing what the older man was thinking, "I'm glad it's you here. Joe would baby me and mother hen me into oblivion but you are just… there. Strong and steady, and exactly what I need right now."

Jamie's words were whispered, but Danny heard them clear as a bell. A small, teary smile spread across Danny's face, "And that's exactly what I'll be for as long as you need it baby brother." Jamie mirrored Danny's smile and turned his cheek in, to press against Danny's shoulder, a small tear wetting the fabric touching it. Jamie's arms squeezed tighter around his brother and Danny smiled as they softly talked until they slept a dreamless sleep.

A/N- well, I think that's where I'm going to end it. thank you to all of you that have stuck this fic through to the end, even though I took a bit of a break in the middle of writing it. thanks for all the reviews and keep your eyes peeled for more fics from me in the future.


End file.
